


To Borrow Implies...

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Mrs Nelson is whoever you want Mrs Nelson to be, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Harry waits by the roses while Draco and Mrs. Nelson gossip about him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 30
Kudos: 23





	To Borrow Implies...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to this month's host!! This was a heavy month and you are a star!

The wind swirled the ends of the light wool scarf Harry wore while he waited to greet them near the roses. Mrs. Nelson hummed and leaned into Draco’s shoulder. 

“That’s a very nice scarf Harry’s wearing. I’d love one for my niece. Do you happen to know where he found it?”

Draco nodded and looped his arm with hers as they crossed the park. “As it so happens, I bought it. I got it from a market in Sheffield.”

“Oh.” She shuffled closer. It was cold, and she was probably making excuses to huddle for warmth. “Did you gift it to him?”

“Oh, no.” Draco said with a touch of drama. “He just never gave it back.”


End file.
